Final Darkness
by Spectral
Summary: The final clash between Good and Evil on the Planet Zi!


****

Final Darkness

The Beginning

By Spectral

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or its characters. I do own this story and its characters (the only ones you get to hear about so far are Tanya Reynard, Phantom, Stalker, and Cole Edgemen)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shadowed figure sits on a chair. It turns around and looks at the camera.

****

Figure: Hello, friends. I am known as Stalker. I understand that you've been following the story of the Planet Zi and its heroes. From Van Flyheight and the Guardian Force to Vince Cloud and the Neo Blitz Team, there have always been heroes to combat the evil that has risen from the darkest regions of Zi.

The black background lightens up as pictures of the characters and their zoids appear then fade away. Pictures of the villains follow and then returns to black.

****

Stalker: Something horrible has happened since the last time you visited this peaceful place. The plant is in ruins. Villains run rampant and fighting is the only way to survive. To make things worse, no heroes have arisen to defeat the darkness and return peace to the people of Planet Zi.

The background lightens again as scenes of destruction, and ruined cities are shown. They are followed by a scene of a zoid battle. Afterwards, the destroyed ZBC HQ is shown. The screen the shifts back to black.

****

Stalker: Do not despair, friends. Something is about to happen that could save this planet. A warrior's spirit is about to be awakened and a legendary mask will be found. These two incidents connect two people that otherwise would never had met. What is their connection, can they change the entire planet, and what is their connection to the heroes of the past? We'll find out in this story of the newest hope for peace on Planet Zi.

The black background shows pictures of a young man and an annoyed looking young woman. It then shifts back to black.

****

Stalker: With that all said, join me for the final tale of Planet Zi! Zoids; Final Darkness…Ready…FIGHT!

=======================================================

A young man is digging through the rubble of a building. He stood up, looked up as the cloudy sky, and ran a hand through his light green-blond hair. He then returned to digging and found something.

****

Cole: Now what is this…

Cole held up a gold chain. On the chain was a weird symbol. It looked like someone had tried to put a sword, dragon, and lightning bolt together. Cole cleaned the dirty gold charm up a bit with his shirt and then put it around his neck. He looked down at his watch and became surprised.  


****

Cole: Oh crud, Nick's gonna kill me if I don't get back soon!

Cole climbed out of the pile of rubble he was in and slid down the other side. He grabbed his hoverboard off the top of another rubble pile and threw it in front of him. He jumped on it and sped off towards the mountains in the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Helcat landed, turned, and opened fire. The two Rev Raptors that had been chasing it fell to the ground in flames. The Helcat walked past the two destroyed zoids and into the cave they had emerged from. The zoid walked until it could no longer fit in the cave. It knelt down and the cockpit opened. A girl with long black hair and a cold look in her green eyes jumped out of the zoid. She grabbed a flashlight out of her zoid and continued to walk through the cave. Eventually she came to a door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

****

Tanya: How am I supposed to open this stupid door? Maybe this thing can help…

Tanya took a gold chain off her neck. On the chain was a symbol of a rather scary looking bird. She looked at the door and noticed a small indentation shaped like the charm. She stuck it in the indentation and the door unlocked. She put the chain back around her neck and walked into the room on the other side of the door.

The room was brightly lit and in the center o the room there was a pedastal. On the pedastal there was a metal box with chains around it. The lock had in indentation on just like the door. Tanya opened the lock with the charm and took the chains off the box. She lifted the lid off the lid of the metal container and looked inside. She then lifted a strange black mask out of the box and smirked.

_______________________________________________________

****

Stalker: Now we seem to have run out of time. We'll have to continue this next time. I'll be waiting here for you, friends.

~~-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Next Time:

Returning Hero and Warrior's Spirit


End file.
